Perdition
by BleachedAi
Summary: Based LOOSLEY on Hellboy/X-men  Ichigo and Shirosaki live in a secret base housing paranormal human beings and beasts with unusual powers. When the gates of the underworld open New York becomes a haven for every evil creature that dwelled below...
1. Chapter 1

Perdition. 

Chapter One.

Summary: (Based LOOSLEY of Hellboy/X-men) Ichigo and Shirosaki live in a secret base housing paranormal human beings and beasts with unusual powers. When the gates of the underworld open New York becomes a haven for every evil creature that dwelled below. The group of immortals attempt to contain the chaos will they succeed? Or will they live up to their nickname _'the damned'_?

Yeah…usually I don't go this insane with plots but after watching Hellboy II, I instantly got this idea, it wouldn't shift out of my head, even when I was watching the damn film! Anyway, this will be the most challenging piece I have ever written but I will try my best to deliver! One thing to say here: If somebody has already come up with a plot like this based of Hellboy/X-men I honestly didn't know you already had. I have never read a fic relating to the pair having powers at all besides vampire fics of course, but yes this is going to be absolutely mental. Gah! I can't even contain my excitement I am having so many ideas pop into my head even when I am writing this now. I need to write my ideas down quickly before I forget! XD This will be a yaoi fic btw! Atm, just a IchixShiro pairing me thinks. But it will not all be lovey dovey there shall be gore, violence, character death, and a whole lot of other shit. But heh, let's just get on with it ey?

Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing Bleach.

Rating: This chapter you might find very boring due to it been a very slow introduction but it will start getting better/a lot more things will be happening therefore it's M rating will then be earned. 3

"Awh man, when is old man Ukitake gonna' let us outta' this place?" A white haired boy growled out to his orange haired friend. The pair sat on a black leather sofa leant back on the black smoothness in a lethargic manner.

The orangette clad in a white tank top and short black pants sighed before meeting his toasted brown eyes with his best friends gold on black. "Shiro, you know we can't just up and leave. It's dangerous out there." The boy known as 'Shiro' groaned out and let his snowy spikes of hair crush against the side of the sofa.

"Am' so bored…" the pallid male huffed in fatigue. If one was to enter the room you'd instantly see why these boys shouldn't be bored. Game consoles of every variety sat around the room wired up to the large black TV that covered most of the wall behind them.

Energy drinks littered the room along with empty takeaway boxes that literally covered every surface leaving it practically reeking of rotten food. Excluding the decaying clutter the room was a perfect picturesque that belonged in a honeymoon holiday brochure.

Most of the walls had been replaced with windows allowing light to seep in onto every object. The deep chocolate wooden flooring went perfectly with the stone washed white walls. The interior décor and furnishings screamed modern, but the two males wouldn't have it any other way.

A rouge bricked fire sat several inches up from the floor joining to the top of the wall. A small box sat at the bottom of the bricks along with a few almost burnt out logs that slowly crackled in the quite room the sparks popped out hitting the glass cover, this been the only sound that could be heard.

The room itself was huge in size but housed none to little objects.

"Well is he here?" the orangette's head spun around hearing his female friends entering the door. A young girl known as Orihime crept through the door slowly a second within meeting eyes with the orange haired teen she darted back out in a flash she obviously hadn't expected anybody to be in the room. A dark haired girl then came in dragging Orihime behind her.

"Damn Ichigo! It stinks in here!" the raven haired girl pinched her nose batting the invisible smell with her hand attempting to injure it but clearly failing due to smell continuing to rise from the decomposing pots.

"Rukia, can you attempt to be at least a little quieter?" Much to Ichigo's amusement Rukia instantly went over to Shirosaki and hit him over the head.

The white haired boy sat up ruffling his hair. "A' wa' thinkin' out loud again want' a?" Shirosaki smirked when he spotted Rukia nodding with a slight blush covering her cheeks. "If ya' don't like what ya' hear. Don't listen!" he cackled falling back onto the couch.

"If you hadn't remembered, we have lessons re-starting tomorrow. The holidays won't last forever you know…" Rukia chimed turning around waiting for the cusses she knew were going to come.

"Shit!" Shirosaki and Ichigo growled out loudly in unison. Orihime giggled reminding Ichigo she was still there. "How's training going Inoue?" Ichigo asked raising a fine ginger brow.

"Oh! It's going great…Kurosaki-san!" the words fell from her mouth in a jumble. She inwardly cussed her stupidity, she always lost composure in front of Kurosaki!

"Don't worry about it Orihime!" Rukia smiled patting the girl on the back. Clearly answering her thoughts. Orihime sighed and smiled timidly back at the girl. Oh how she wished she could read Kurosaki-san's thoughts…

Shirosaki shared a small smirk with his best friend watching Orihime go off into one her dazes. The colorless teen knew Orihime had a crush on his friend, but she was hopeless after all Shirosaki had decided a long time ago that the orangette was _his property_…

Rukia rolled her eyes attempting to block out everybody's perverted thoughts. "Well, you better get this room tidied before Grimmjow spots the mess and decides to roll in it…it ended nasty last time." Rukia smirked ushering Orihime out the door.

"Bye, Kurosaki-san, Ogichi-san." Orihime bowed to the two before leaving. "Damn, tha' girl is hopeless." Shirosaki muttered leaning over and picking up a coke can and taking a sip. Almost instantly the boy spat out the vile tasting drink.

"Cigarette ends?" Ichigo laughed at the boy who was currently wiping his azure tongue with his black sleeve. Shirosaki nodded depositing the can back next to him. "Speakin' of which…" he fished around in his pockets before revealing a cigarette.

"Light." Shirosaki smirked to his friend. Ichigo leaned over huffing in annoyance before a deep orange and red flame expelled from his single finger tip. "Even after seeing tha' for what, seven years now? A' can never get over how cool it is…" Shirosaki smirked leaning forwards and lighting his cigarette from the end of Ichigo's finger.

Ichigo shook his head and chuckled slightly before forcing the flame back into his skin. It had taken the boy over nine years to master his power, when he was younger a small rush of anger from the former youngster could end several life's. It had been hard, but all that mattered was now, Kurosaki Ichigo age eighteen belonged to the COYGI from the second he joined the institution he had been happy. He no longer had to fear that the people around him would be harmed.

"A' can't believe how borin' it's got around ere'." Shirosaki mumbled the cigarette bounced at the corner of his mouth flicking ash onto the sofa. "It's the weather. If it wasn't for this storm we could have gone outside." Almost instantly Ichigo regretted those words because Shirosaki was now reminded of his insane idea.

"If someone would have gone along with mah' idea, we'd be avin' fun…but noooo…" Shirosaki wined childishly putting emphasis on the 'no'. "Shiro, heating up the pool via, my fire power will end in trouble. It's got dangerous written all over it." Ichigo sighed bridging his nose. "Boo." Shirosaki huffed dropping his cigarette into the can he waited for the hiss of the flame before shaking the can and returning it onto the table beside him.

"We better get tidied up come on…" Ichigo sighed to his friend before jumping up and dragging Shirosaki with him.

Rukia disliked talking to Orihime about Ichigo, no that wasn't right, she _hated _talking about the orange haired girls crush. The raven haired girl knew very well that Shirosaki had fallen for Ichigo after their first meeting many years ago. She adored Shirosaki and she was ashamed to admit that she didn't want Orihime to go anywhere near Ichigo.

Entering the lounge, Rukia grinned when she spotted her brother lounging on one of the many cream sofa's that sat around the large spacious room, alongside him sat Renji who had a pair of large red and black headphones stretched across his head.

Deciding against joining her brother she glanced around the room. Toshiro sat on a bean bag in the far corner of the room talking to his younger sister that was still in training, Momo. Rukia was surprised to see the girl in there due to Ukitake strictly prohibiting anybody but '_the eight' _and training officials in this room. But then she remembered Orihime…

Rukia's grin dropped when she spotted Ichimaru Gin, chatting with Kaname Tosen. Ichimaru was a lot younger compared to Kaname, but Kaname was head of power training with Isshin therefore he knew everybody.

But Ichimaru, just gave Rukia the chills. She couldn't quite put her finger on the reason why. She just always felt severely anxious around the cobalt haired male. Rukia sighed when she felt others thoughts begin to break through her mental barrier. She still had to learnt to suppress them completely. It was just exhausting she just wished she had powers that would benefit her in combat...

"Afternoon Rukia-san!" Rukia whipped around only to meet eyes with Momo Hinamori. The brown haired girl was smiling widely. "Hey Momo!" Rukia replied grinning back at the girl. Rukia at first, wasn't too keen on the younger girl but after getting used to her constant cheerfulness she had learned that the chocolate haired youngster was just as nice as her older brother Toshiro.

Rukia blushed slightly at the name. At the mention she looked over at the spot that Toshiro sat at. Teal eyes met indigo. Toshiro graced Rukia with a small smile. The raven haired girl had to stop herself from delving into those thoughts. Oh, how she wanted to know what he was thinking!

"I have to go now Rukia-san." Rukia gasped slightly remembering where she was. "Oh ok, Orihime. I'll see you in class?" Rukia smiled to the younger girl. The orangette smiled and nodded before skipping off down the hall.

What to do now? Rukia sighed.

"Dammit Grimmjow!" Ichigo growled out attempting to push the blue fluff ball away from the trash bags. "Ya' wouldn't do this if ya' were in ya' normal form! So don't do it now!" Shirosaki huffed attempting to drag the shape shifters back legs away from the bags of rubbish.

The cerulean haired dog ran around the corner of the wall. Seconds later a stark naked teal haired boy emerged. The smirking boy ruffled his blue locks before meeting eyes with the two boys before him who were both staring wide eyed.

"Wha?" Grimmjow questioned with a crooked grin. "No matter how many times I've seen him naked I'll never get over…that…" Ichigo pointed in-between Grimmjow's legs before laughing out loud Shirosaki quickly joined him before continuing to deposit rubbish into their black bags.

Falling back onto the sofa his naked flesh molded perfectly against the sofa. Grimmjow smirked and patted his 'python'.

"Can't ya morph inta' a hoover or something? At least ya'd be useful…" Shirosaki muttered emptying mouldy noodles into the bag he grimaced as the disgusting smell escaped from the bag and into his nostrils. "Eurgh…" he retched.

"Shiro, you know as well as I do that you've seen much worse things…remember 'Project 620' the mutant lizard that exploded all over you?" Ichigo laughed nudging the albino's shoulder.

"Ye, a' remember. How the fuck could a' forget?" Shirosaki frowned grimacing at the memory. "You looked like a marshmallow dipped in strawberry sauce…" Ichigo laughed out loud. Shirosaki blushed deeply turning away from Ichigo. Clearly Grimmjow had picked up on the dirty side too due to his boisterous laughter now filling the room.

"Ya' do realise what ya' just said Ichi?" Shirosaki smirked ridding himself of his blush. "No…" Ichigo shook his head appearing completely oblivious as to what he just said. "Ya' looked like a marshmallow dipped in _'Ichigo' _sauce…" the pallid male grinned nudging Ichigo's shoulder.

Ichigo blushed deeply. "That's just you and your dirty mind Shirosaki." the orangette scowled but inside his heart was pounding tenfold.

"Are you sure?" Panic etched the males voice. Kyoraku fidgeted nervously, he had never heard Ukitake so worried before. The white haired male had received a telephone call from Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamato. The governor official of the COYGI.

Several more seconds passed before Ukitake sighed and put the phone down. "Kyoraku, I am afraid we have some terrible news." Ukitake stated solemnly. "We need to evacuate every individual excluding '_the eight' _and training officials. Contact Komamura-sama immediately." Ukitake continued without waiting for Kyoraku to reply.

Kyoraku simply nodded he was about to turn and slowly head towards Urahara who could contact Komamura when Ukitake continued. "The gates have been opened once again. This time, we might not be so lucky." Kyoraku stiffened as soon as he heard those words. This wasn't happening! He immediately ran as fast as his legs could take him and escaped through the large double doors heading straight to Urahara.


	2. Chapter 2

Perdition. 

**Chapter two. **

**Summary: **Based LOOSLEY of Hellboy/X-men) Ichigo and Shirosaki live in a secret base housing paranormal human beings and beasts with unusual powers. When the gates of the underworld open New York becomes a haven for every evil creature that dwelled below. The group of immortals attempt to contain the chaos will they succeed? Or will they live up to their nickname _'the damned'_?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Bleach. Sadly. /3

**Warning: **Fighting in this chapter, not very graphic at the moment though but it will become more detailed as we go along.

"Finally, we can relax…" Shirosaki grinned falling back onto the sofa. Pulling out a cigarette he held it up to Ichigo's face. The orangette frowned slightly before lighting Shiro's cigarette. "To be fair, Shiro that's all we've done for the past week." the red head face palmed. "Meh, this is a new way ov' relaxin'. It's actually clean!"

Comfortable silence consumed the room within seconds. Unknown to the pair this was the only few moments of silence they'd be able to enjoy for a very long time.

Ichigo jumped when the small red light in the corner of the room began flashing and a voice cut through the tranquil silence. "All members of the HTC report to Jushiro Ukitake immediately! I repeat all members of the HTC report to Jushiro Ukitake immediately!" the siren then cut through the voice and Ichigo began to panic.

"Finally some action!" Shirosaki grinned standing up and stretching before puffing on his cigarette. "No, Shiro. This is serious!" Ichigo quickly ran from the room heading straight to Ukitake. Shirosaki quickly followed behind his cigarette still hanging from his mouth.

Ichigo spotted his fellow associates running in the same direction. "What tha' fuck is happenin'?" Renji growled out to Ichigo. "I don't know. But it's serious. I haven't seen the official siren go off since I was younger…and my Dad was immediately called out." That worried Ichigo more than anything. The institution had only just started welcoming individuals like him almost twenty years ago. His father never told him about what happened, he only said that it was something that he hoped would never happen again.

Isshin had sounded scared and that wasn't like his father at all. His father used to run this institution why would he become scared? What could be so bad?

The group of eight finally reached the large black double doors. Almost instantly the doors flew open. It had been a while since Ichigo had entered the headquarters belonging strictly to Ukitake. The room itself was very bleak and left little to imagination. The walls had been drenched in white like most of the walls in the institution.

The floor was made from see-through glass. Underneath the flooring was a desolate blackness. It always troubled Ichigo walking along the flooring, he was just waiting for it to fall through. Lights sat around every corner of the room illuminating only small areas. Due to no windows in the room it gave off an eerie atmosphere.

In the middle of the room Ukitake sat in front of a huge computer. The large monitor covered most of the wall and the platform covered most of the floor. Buttons ranging from all colours of the rainbow flashed below the screen.

"Welcome. Sorry to call you here under such short notice. But it was urgent," The nervousness that laced Ukitake's voice put the group into a frenzy of worry. "I'm afraid I have some terrible news." the white haired man continued.

Next to Ukitake sat all the training officials and heads of the departments. Kisuke Urahara along with his helper Tessai Tsukabishi stood at the side of the large computer the pair were head of manufacturing new equipment for those in combat. In front of the men stood Unohana Retsu and Isane Kotetsu along with a small boy named Hanataro Yamada the trio nursed the wounded with their advanced healing abilities.

Further along stood in the middle was Soi Fon and Yoruichi Shihoin the women were head of the Martial Arts department. Leading in front Isshin Kurosaki and Kaname Tosen stood beside Ukitake. The two men majored in power training.

Not only Ichigo noticed the solemn look on the officials faces. Something was very wrong.

"I'm going to have to run through this as quickly as possible. We may not have much time." Ukitake bridged his nose before continuing. "An incident occurred almost six hundred years ago. King Raiden ruled over the underworld with insane strength. We lost many powerful men. We managed to seal the man away all those years ago. All was well, until twenty years prior to now the kings son named Masahiko awakened from beneath us and threatened revenge. The prince attempted to free his father but failed."

Well, if he failed where the fuck is the old man going with this? Shirosaki sighed puffing on his cigarette. He lounged against the wall separated from the group. He had a great view of Ichigo's behind from here…

"Now, after receiving a phone call from Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamato. The governor official of the COYGI. It has been confirmed that the prince has completed his task and awakened the king along with the rest of the underworld." Ukitake finished.

Shirosaki scoffed as everybody else gasped and panicked excluding Byakuya of course at least that man had a level head. It felt as if he was been told a fairytale and quite frankly he found it ridiculous he had seen many a fucked up creature in his lifetime, ranging from wild beasts, ghosts and even giant lizards that could put 'Godzilla' to shame. But never had he seen a prince nor a beast from the underworld all the creatures he put to death had been failed experiments from mad scientists that clearly had too much time on their hands.

Ichigo couldn't think. It was all happening…everything he had feared…_what his father feared. _He could feel the anger boiling up inside of him. The flames slowly began to gather at the ends of his fingertips.

"My subordinate has contacted Komamura-sama and has began evacuating the rest of the students. We will run over the regulations and rules quickly before you go." Ukitake began.

Shirosaki sighed inhaling the smoke deeply. He couldn't help himself from speaking his thoughts out loud. "What's tha' point? If tha' world is in that much danger shouldn't we be kickin' tha' fuckers ass's already?" he growled out meeting eyes with Ukitake.

Ukitake laughed slightly. "I am impressed with your enthusiasm Shirosaki-san. But we cannot charge full force without a plan, that would be foolish. These creatures will be nothing like what we have fought with before." Ukitake quickly continued before Shirosaki could interrupt him again.

"As usual, try keep out of the public eye as much as possible. If the chaos has begun in the city you have no choice but to take action. Use all your powers do not hold back. Now, I would like to introduce you to somebody that has expertise in this field. She knows the creatures like the back of her own hand." Ukitake smiled fondly.

Everybody gasped loudly and stepped back when they saw the creature appear from behind the computer. As soon as she entered Shirosaki's eyes narrowed.

The girl had long black hair cascading down her back poking in all directions purple and grey goggles rested on top of her head. She was clad in a tight short sleeved black t-shirt and taut army styled shorts. Fish net tights covered her legs until finally meeting at the bottom a pair of black shiny boots. If one was to look at the girl you'd instantly see why she was not _'normal'_.

Her eyes belonged to that of a sea creature like a seal's. But instead of the black, dark crimson covered the whole eye. Not only that but her skin was covered in grey coloured scales and gills.

'_Ew'_ Shirosaki grimaced at the girl. But Ichigo on the other hand admired the girls appearance. _She was beautiful. _Shirosaki watched Ichigo stare at the girl. _No fucking way! _He scowled. She was disgusting! How could he even take the slightest bit of interest in her?

"This is, Hitomi. A very old friend of mine. She will be helping you all with this mission. Try your hardest. I fear if you do not this will be the end. I will be keeping very close contact from the sidelines. I have some very important business to attend to regarding this matter. I shall be joining you all soon. Good luck. You are all dismissed." Ukitake ended his speech.

"Like we need er' help." Shirosaki muttered rushing out of the room. All of the officials joined the group making sure everybody was ready for fighting.

Ichigo sighed joining the rest of the group. His father had decided a quick meeting was in order to make sure everybody was ready. Ichigo sat down next to Hitomi smiling politely at her. The girl returned the smile before introducing herself.

Shirosaki snorted watching the exchange. Outside the weather was horrible trees swayed from side to side as the wind pushed against them. The rain wasn't helping either it smashed against the windows with reckless abandon.

Watching the fish bitch openly flirting with Ichigo caused Shirosaki great frustration. Without thinking his power smashed against the nearest tree causing it to levitate from the ground and snap from it's roots. The large tree span in the air before rolling down the steep hill. Of course everybody heard the tree it had caused the ground to shake due to the size of the plant.

Everybody's eyes fell on Shirosaki. Nobody else could control the weather therefore it was obvious who the culprit was. Shirosaki was always messing around with his powers causing destruction. He became easily bored. But everybody knew something was wrong with Shirosaki usually the boy would just play around with things not actually endanger other peoples lives for example, somebody could have been crushed underneath the enormous tree.

Rukia sighed knowing exactly what was wrong with the teen. She could even see how Ichigo had taken to the new girl…

"Now, from the reports we expect the riot to start out in the city. But we could be wrong. So we are splitting up the groups. Soi Fon and Kaname shall front group A. Grimmjow, Rukia, Ichimaru and Renji will patrol through the towns boarding the city." the six of them nodded allowing Isshin to continue.

"Of course we won't be away from each other for long as soon as we encounter a target we shall all meet together. These devices will allow us to contact each other at all times think of it as a mobile phone. It works the same way. Now, me and Yoruichi shall be leading group B. Ichigo, Shirosaki, Hitomi, Byakuya and Toshiro shall head towards the city." Isshin handed everybody the small black devices.

They appeared to look exactly like ear pieces besides the countless different small communication buttons on the outside.

"The side here has all the channels you will need to contact each other. Everybody's name has been written under each button this states which channel belongs to whom." Isshin confirmed everybody nodded. "Everybody be careful. Do not underestimate your enemy. These creatures are dangerous." Isshin nodded farewell to the group A before heading towards the door.

Group B belonging to Isshin followed behind quickly waving goodbye to there comrades. Byakuya shared a caring hug with his sister before bidding her farewell.

Why couldn't that fish bitch stay behind Shirosaki secretly fumed. He was glad Rukia couldn't hear his thoughts anymore. He didn't want the raven haired girl to hear his fuming…as much as he loved her. It was just frustrating knowing she knew literally _everything…_

"Wow! That's amazing!" Shirosaki heard Ichigo wittering on with his little 'fish friend' He couldn't help the anger that was rising within him, he knew that it was causing the weather around him to become much worse but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Shirosaki-san please calm down. The wind is slowing us down." Isshin smiled at Shirosaki. The white haired boy nodded and almost immediately all the wind around them stopped. Everybody's mouth dropped they hadn't thought that Shirosaki was controlling the whole of the wind force…

"Thank you." Isshin smiled at the boy and Shirosaki couldn't help but smile back. He had always liked Ichigo's father. He cared for Shirosaki like he was his own son.

What the hell was wrong with Shiro? Ichigo stared intensely at his best friend but the gold on black eyes he adored so much wouldn't meet his. Was it his fault? Had he pissed off Shiro? But searching through his brain he just couldn't find a motive as to why Shiro would be pissed with him…

As the group got closer to the city they began to feel what they had been dreading. It was in the atmosphere it was heavy and foreboding. Isshin grabbed his device quickly and punched line one connecting instantly to Soi Fon.

"I'm certain something has already reached the city. I can feel the power it's emitting and it's big…" Isshin spoke into the receiver. "Once we have confirmation that there is in fact a creature. I will call you immediately." Isshin continued. "Ok." Soi Fon replied from the other end of the receiver.

Her group had been walking around the poor areas out skirting the city. And the only thing they had run into were several rats and poor skinny looking men begging for money and food. Grimmjow of course kicked them and told them to clear off.

As group B entered the main city they knew for sure that something was there. If the screams and cries from citizens were anything to go by… "Everybody stay in touch ok!" Isshin addressed everybody before disappearing from thin air.

Shirosaki ran forwards quickly followed by Ichigo sadly the fish girl had followed. "Wha?" Shirosaki turned and met eyes with Ichigo. Ichigo gave him a confused glance and stopped running.

"What do you mean 'what'?" Ichigo asked furrowing his eyebrows. "Why are ya' followin' meh?" Shirosaki asked scowling at Ichigo. The orangette stared on in disbelief did his best friend really just say that? "We always fight together Shiro…" Ichigo replied. Shirosaki could hear the hurt in his voice but he tried to ignore it.

"Yeah well, I don't need er's or ya' elp'." Shirosaki pointed at Hitomi nastily. Ichigo instantly knew that it was the girl he had a problem with. Ichigo was about to argue back when Shirosaki ran ahead jumping up onto a high building and crouching over the edge for a better look.

"Don't worry about him Ichigo. Come on." Hitomi's soft voice met Ichigo's ears making the teen smile fondly. Hitomi grabbed Ichigo's hand and directed him down the street.

Shirosaki stared down at the pair running hand in hand. Damn he was so angry! He was glad he was going to be fighting soon he needed to let out some of his frustration.

He jumped into the air almost in a diving motion only going upwards. The wind circled around his body carrying him with colossal speed. Every time he used this technique he'd emerge from the wind dressed in a white robe that looked similar to a Japanese Shihakushõ.

Shirosaki continued to jump from building to building. The wind span around him like a protective casing. Looking down below him he spotted a few of his comrades heading in the same direction he was. Toshiro had evidently stuck with Byakuya and the pair darted through the streets.

Soaring through the sky Shirosaki finally came to the area of destruction. Cars and bodies lay dismembered across the pavement. Everywhere he looked he could see blood. He smirked spotting the large looking creature.

The creature stood at least twenty foot into the air possibly more. The beast roared out into the air giving Shirosaki a better look at it's face. It resembled that of a skinless skull except the creature had an extra mouth it joined up to the top of the jaw hanging low. It's eyes were pits of forbidding blackness.

It's teeth glinted a tarnished sickly yellow in the moonlight the sharp bone reached the bottom of the creatures second jaw. Shirosaki continued to take in the beats disgusting appearance. A filthy grey robe hung loosely on it's skinless shoulders.

It's long pointed skeletal fingers hung low almost touching the ground it was then that Shirosaki caught a glimpse of what was under the cape. White stretched flab hung low around the beasts wire like legs. Various marking which Shirosaki presumed to be a language had been deeply carved into the skin.

The creatures long knife like nails scraped along the floor creating sparks as it walked along the road. The beasts weight made the floor tremble.

Shirosaki spotted several humans cowering behind a smashed car. The beast arched it's head upwards, a long sallow tongue fell from it's mouth, the creatures black saliva pooled from it's mouth joining it's slicked tongue.

The tongue grew in measurements within seconds slithering across the pavement like a python searching for it's prey. The slimy appendage made it's way slowly towards the teal car the humans were hiding behind.

Shirosaki was about to jump down when the tongue shot forwards and slid around the humans dragging them out from safety within seconds. The mortals screamed for help as the creatures thin fingers wrapped around their feet. With nothing but an effortless tug the humans insides fell to the floor with a splatter.

The beast dropped the several pairs of legs and collected the upper body parts. It's tongue shrunk back up to it's body, but the creature did not return the appendage to it's mouth it began slurping greedily at the carcasses pulling out the remaining guts.

It was then that the dense creature saw it's food laying on the floor. Dropping the torsos it's tongue shot out onto the pile of intestines and began pulling the string like meat into it's mouth. Shirosaki watched in disgust as the creature moved onto the bones of the humans and began crunching with it's scarlet stained razor-sharp teeth.

Shirosaki sighed what a pointless creature. He began focusing on his power. Less than a few seconds later Shirosaki was incased within a twister of wind.

The wind shot at the creature with huge force knocking it clean off it's feet. The several cars that had remained on the road shot up and flew into the air landing near the creature. Shirosaki continued to force the wind against the creature. Seconds later the road began to crack and chunks of concrete flew up into the air.

The wind immediately stopped when Shirosaki saw the creatures cloak fly off into the air. Now he got a full view of it's body. The creatures neck twisted in a distorted fashion. Every time the creatures head moved the neck did the same but in a complete different direction almost as it was a diverse entity.

Further down it's neck a silver plate sat just above the white flab. The unknown language appeared again it had been etched into the plate. Shirosaki grimaced.

The beast stared deeply at Shirosaki who just smirked back. It was then that Shirosaki noticed a cerulean glow radiating from the top of the creatures skull. The object looked circular but Shirosaki couldn't see due to skull molding around it.

The creature sat back up with a struggle. It roared loudly before storming across to the building Shirosaki was standing on. "Ya' think ya' can take me on eh?" Shirosaki grinned jumping down in front of the creature.

"Shirosaki be careful!" From behind him he could hear Ichigo shouting. Apparently the orangette had just arrived on the scene with fish bitch in tow. Behind the pair stood Toshiro and Byakuya. Shirosaki snorted before closing his eyes and channelling his power.

The night sky rumbled and the clouds slowly began a circular motion. Shirosaki slowly raised his hand almost instantly a lightning bolt erupted from the circle the clouds had made. The electricity crackled between the albinos fingers. Racing towards the skeleton like creature Shirosaki smirked noticing it had let it's defenses fall due to his little 'show'.

Thrusting his hand into the creatures stomach Shirosaki watched as it began to shake violently with the electricity flowing through it's bones electrocuting it. Slowly retreating his hand the creature fell to floor. The creatures body sizzled on the floor until seconds later when it turned to a pile of red and black guts.

Shirosaki slowly leaned forwards and picked up an odd looking stone that Shirosaki assumed to had been the source of that blue glow. Under closer inspection saw that the object was in fact some sort of crystal. The white coloured mineral glinted in the moonlight. Shirosaki smiled slightly before depositing the beautiful stone into his pocket.

"That was amazing Shiro!" Ichigo grinned patting his friend on the shoulder making the white haired teen jump. Shirosaki rolled his eyes and jumped up onto another building attempting to sense out another creature he wanted more of those crystals...

"What have you done to Ogichi this time Kurosaki?" Toshiro's voice interrupted Ichigo's fuming. "I'd like to know the answer too Toshiro…" Ichigo sighed staring longingly up at his best friend.

The moon hung low above the building giving Shirosaki a luminous glow. He looked beautiful. His white hair swayed in the air. Everything looked as if it was in slow motion, Ichigo's heart was beating so fast he almost didn't hear the ear splitting roar from right in front of him.

"ICHIGO!" Shirosaki screamed out watching the huge monsters claw cover his best friends form.


	3. Chapter 3

Perdition.

Chapter three. 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the amazing Bleach. Sadly.

**Warning: **Gore and a bit o' smut. The two best combinations ne? ;D

Everything looked as if it was in slow motion, Ichigo's heart was beating so fast he almost didn't hear the ear splitting roar from right in front of him.

"ICHIGO!" Shirosaki screamed out watching the huge monsters claw cover his best friends form.

As soon as the claw covered Ichigo a large circular ball of lightening fell from the sky landing on the creatures head. The beast roared in pain falling to the ground and releasing Ichigo. Ichigo's body had already crumpled to the floor due to the impact of the creatures hand landing on him.

Jumping from on top of the building Shirosaki jumped down and cooped up Ichigo into his arms before quickly moving him away from the creature.

Shirosaki gave a silent order to his comrades. Toshiro, Byakuya and Hitomi quickly rushed over to Ichigo and got ready to shelter him from what they assumed to be an intense fight.

Standing in front of the creature Shirosaki took advantage of the beats unconsciousness and assessed it's possible weak spots.

A long black featureless mask covered the creatures face extending down to it's neck above the mask sat a brown tattered piece of material which Shirosaki assumed to be a 'hat'. The skin of it's neck was like rubber with small bug shaped lumps underneath the skin. The bugs legs wriggled underneath the skin causing Shirosaki to grimace. _He hated bugs…_

The creatures left arm that had landed on Ichigo was much bigger than it's right. It had been covered in a spike enclosed metal and judging by the joints it could extend. It's torso was a giant mound of fat that hung low around the beasts knees. It's legs were barely visible underneath the navy coloured flab.

The blue skin covering the beasts legs also had bugs underneath…Shirosaki sighed he'd have to be careful with those just incase there was an actual purpose for them. Shirosaki scampered back from the beast when he saw it's arm shift.

At least he'd stalled the beast for those seconds. Assessing the creature will now help him defeat it. Shirosaki grinned widely as the creature got to it's feet. Grabbing a piece of metal which Shirosaki assumed has once belonged to a car he slowly approached the creature.

He had learnt kendo several years ago and had mastered it years ago therefore it would come in handy now. Shirosaki quickly shot behind the creature using the wind underneath his feet and stabbed the creature through it's back. Sadly the metal didn't go straight through. Shirosaki sighed retreating to his spot in front of the beast.

The creature shot forwards attempting to hit Shirosaki with it's oversized hand. Shirosaki dodged the attack rolling onto the floor. Whilst on the floor he quickly slashed at the monsters knees causing it to fall onto it's knees with a heavy grunt.

Shirosaki slowly walked around the monster and sliced through the rest of it's legs kicking them to the side of the road. The creature roared in pain flailing it's metal arms around. Shirosaki snorted raising his weapon and hacking the creatures back several times.

It's black blood sprayed out onto Shirosaki's front. The boy scowled kicking the beast to the floor before continuing his carving.

"Just kill it already!" Shirosaki heard a female voice call from beside him. Arching his head to the side he spotted fish bitch standing in front of Ichigo balling her fists in anger.

"Tch. Am' a really gonna' listen ta' ya?" Shirosaki smirked widely stabbing the creature in the back. "They might be the enemy but what you're doing is cruel!" she called out again. Shirosaki ignored her and trailed the black stained weapon up to leather like skin until it rested upon it's neck.

"Ya' wanna see cruel?" Shirosaki smirked widely before leaning down onto his knees. He ignored the black blood seeping through his jeans and began a sawing motion against the monsters neck. The jagged metal cut through easily after a total of one minute and a whole lot of cartilage the creatures head finally rolled onto the floor.

Shirosaki in front of the creatures head blocking the others view. He quickly pulled off the creatures cap and tugged the crystal from it's resting place and slipped it into his pocket. "This is cruel…" he grinned grabbing the creatures black ragged hair and smashing it's head onto the ground.

The mask fell off revealing a burnt deformed face. Shirosaki smirked and began stamping on top of the head. His boots easily broke through the remaining bones in the creatures head. Several seconds past and the head now was only a pile of black and pink guts. He kicked the guts at the girl cackling when the pieces of brain splashed across her legs.

"You're disgusting. I cannot understand why Jushiro would take in such a creature." Hitomi shouted. "Heh! Likewise!" Shirosaki laughed causing the girl to flinch. She shook her head before returning to her spot next to Ichigo. The orangette was slowly waking.

Shirosaki continued to indolently pace around the street kicking the creatures body parts around the road. He'd get going as soon as he knew Ichigo was safe. Personally he thought the group was lucky to have only run into two creatures. But considering they hadn't entered the city fully it wasn't too surprising.

"Shiro!" Shirosaki turned immediately to see Ichigo just waking. Shirosaki stood still for what felt like hours Ichigo had called his name as soon as he had awoken…

"Where's Shiro?" Ichigo began to panic instantly. Byakuya pointed in front of him and Ichigo jumped up and ran into Shirosaki's arms. He didn't care that his bones hurt he just needed to hold Shirosaki.

Shiro stood dumbfounded in the middle of the road. Ichigo was holding onto him like lover, and that's what made tears well in the white haired males eyes. _Lover, it was something he could never be. _Shirosaki held back the tears and slowly wrapped his arms tightly around Ichigo's waist returning the gesture.

Ichigo was clearly doing anything but holding back his emotions. He began to sob into the crook of Shirosaki's neck.

Ichigo couldn't help the emotions rushing through him, he thought he was going to loose Shirosaki. His own death would inevitably mean no more Shirosaki. And he couldn't deal with that. He hated been away from the pale male. He hated it when they fought, and worst of all he hated that he couldn't express his emotions the way he wanted to.

"Wha's wrong Ichi?" Shirosaki asked holding Ichigo closer to him and stroking the soft orange spikes in a calming manner. "I-I thought…I thought I was g-going to loose you…" Ichigo swallowed slowly but another sob wracked through his body.

Shirosaki's eyebrows furrowed. "Wha?" Shirosaki leant back from Ichigo to look into his eyes. Wiping away the tears with his thumb Shirosaki offered the boy a reassuring smile. "It'll be ok Ichi. We're both safe." Shirosaki smiled once again.

He expected Ichigo to return to the hugging but when he felt smooth lips against his Shirosaki gasp out loud. Shirosaki slowly returned the peck. Smiling at the deep blush on Ichigo's cheeks. "Don't leave me again Shiro." Ichigo smiled cupping Shirosaki's cheeks and pulling him into another kiss.

The kiss remained very slow but eventually Ichigo got more daring and Shirosaki found the orangette's delicious tongue in his mouth. A cough sounded in front of him clearly Ichigo hadn't heard it seen as though he continued to passionately tongue rape Shiro's mouth.

Shirosaki cracked his eye open and spotted fish bitch with her hands on her hips looking rather angry. Shiro stuck his middle finger up at the girl before sliding his hands onto Ichigo's ass. Shirosaki began kneading the boys soft behind earning a delicious moan. Shiro opened his eyes noticing that the three of them had disappeared.

Good. Shirosaki grinned moving Ichigo over to the nearest wall and slamming the orangette against it. Shiro picked the red head up allowing Ichigo's legs to wrap around his waist. Shirosaki rocked his semi-hard on against Ichigo's.

Ichigo's head flew back against the brick wall as he let out a loud throaty moan. "Mmm, delicious…" Shirosaki licked at Ichigo's neck whilst grinding into him. When Shirosaki bit down Ichigo couldn't help the loud moan that fell from his mouth.

Ichigo had lost himself in Shirosaki's body that he didn't realise that his hands were now flaming besides Shiro's head. "Uh, Ichigo…" Shirosaki stopped teasing the boy. Ichigo's lust engulfed eyes opened only to instantly widen. "Shit! Sorry Shiro…mmm…" Ichigo smirked apparently getting lost in Shirosaki's lips.

Shirosaki laughed slightly watching Ichigo move closer and closer to his lips. Ichigo swiped his tongue over Shirosaki's lips he was about to ravish the orangette's mouth when a stern voice interrupted him.

"Ogichi-san I order you to put down my son immediately." well shit, Shirosaki sighed…Isshin sounded majorly pissed…

A/N: Sorry about the shortness! It'll be longer next time… ;D


End file.
